A wide variety of data may be stored in centralized locations and accessible from client devices. In many systems, information such as passwords is required to access such data. However, the data may be accessed in insecure locations, or in locations with prohibitive bandwidth costs.
Further, some systems permit clients to upload data to the above-mentioned centralized locations. However, detecting or (preferably) preventing the upload of fraudulent or incorrect data is difficult.